Claimed: A Black Butler Series
by Izzy832
Summary: Grell finally gets his hands on Sebastian. But, when a new girl gets Grell's attention, what willthe famous butler do?
1. Chapter 1

Grell nearly purred as Sebastian pressed his lips to his collorbone. He ran his hands up that impeccably pressed shirt, feeling the lean muscles beneath. He clutched it in his hands, purposely wrinkling the fabric. "Grell." Sebastian warned, and Grell whined. He had waited so long to have Sebastian, and now that he did, Bassy demanded it be a secret.  
Normally, Grell would be bothered by that, but the way Sebastian's hands kept traveling lower and lower was very distracting. Just for the Hell of it, Grell yanked Sebastian's shirt, unable to sit still any longer.  
Running his hands over Bassy's cool skin, Grell leaned his head back. He expected another kiss.  
"I told you not to do that," Sebastian whispered as he placed a kiss on Grell's cheek, his hand yanking at the waist of his lover's pants. "Now, I'll have to punish you." Grell gasped as Bassy's hand crept lower, tortorously slow, until finally...  
"Sebastian!" Grell screamed in shocked delight.


	2. Chapter 2

Exiting the carriage, she blanches in surprise. She's known the estate was big, but...

Pulling herself together, mainly in the form of closing a slack mouth, she mutters a quick thank you to the driver. He pulles off, leaving the young girl entirely alone, searching for the guide that was supposed to be waiting. But, only the trees and brightly smiling flowers break the flat landscape.

After ten uninterupted minutes, waiting loses it's appeal a sthe boredom sets in. She decides to explore, instead of doing nothing but wait what would be a long time for someone asbusy as the famous Sebastian Michaelis.

She walks up the path, feeling her skin prick, and her hair stand on end. She turns, knowing someone is watching her, but unable who, she brushes it off as imagination.

She hurries up the front steps, a into the building itself. Fearat the thought of its size, and giddiness at the thought of an adventure mixed inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

The suitcase clutched tight to her side, she reflects on how luck brought her here, finally landing a job in the Phantomhive estate. The candy had always been a favorite, but unable to get a job in the factory, the manor was the next best thing. She supressed a squeal of excitement, and pushed forward, the manor quickly spreading out.  
It was bigger than the outside led one to believe, and it took no time to lose your way. In fact, losing your way would have been better. The part of the house she was in now didn't even look familiar, let alone did it give any hint of where one needed to be.  
And she was about to find out, it was anywhere but here.  
A book soared through the air, arching high before it returned to bounce off the floor, and skid down the hall. It was quickly followed by a high pitched scream. "Bassy! I gave you that!"  
"Then I should have thrown it harder!" Another whispers low, dangerous in it's hidden anger.  
You try to walk faster, to ignore the fight that you overheard. You didn't need this, not on your first day here, but the way is soon blocked.  
"We agreed," This Bassy spits, pushing a man with long red hair into the hallway, a finger in his chest. "We agreed when you came here, that you wouldn't even look at anyone else."  
"But, Bassy." The red haired man threw up his hands, trying to explain. "She was cute."  
"It's Sebastian, understood," Sebastian gave the man a slight shove. "And she wasn't even your type... Who am I kidding?" Sebastian huffed, pinching his nose. "Anything with legs is your type."  
Her eyes grew wide as she listen, looking for some way to escape. Hadn't there been a hallway that branched off to the right a few feet back? She didn't care. Turning, she tries to tiptoe back the way she came, praying that they didn't see a small brunette slinking away.


	4. Chapter 4

A snap echoes through the hallway, a snap that's eerily familiar. Two pairs of angry eyes turn to towards the girl, freezing her in place as she feels more than sees them, heat that crept up her body sending goosebumps over suddenly cold flesh was undeniable.  
"Are you going to get that, Yuri?" Sebastian whispered in her ear, the sudden closeness enough to make her turn. She looked at him in shock, how did he know her name? But she quickly dismissed it, he must have been expecting her.

He pointsat the floor, now littered with clothing. Yuri blushed, cursing herself for not getting the new one in town. It would have been better than the beaten up thing that had nothing to offer but sentimental value.  
"Oh!" She gkneeled, grabbing everything, and stuffing it in, not caring what went were or that things needed to be folded. "Sorry, I got lost, I..." Yuri trails off, looking up into dark eyes, an odd heat covering her face.  
"Understood," Sebastian said, snapping the case shut, nearly taking off fingers in the process. "Take the hallway that branches off to the right behind you, and turn left. That's the servant's wing."  
"Than-"  
"Ohh!" The redhead squeals drawing all eyes to him. He held a particularly lacey bit of fabric to his waist. "Can I have these?" He says with a little sway of his hips.

Face flaming, Yuri relizes what it was. A special 'gift' a friend had packed for you. 'Just in case,' she had said.

Sebastian stood, gaining his full height quickly, as he marched over to the man. "You like these, don't you, Bassy?"  
He snatched the cloth. "Didn't I tell you to leave, Grell?" He snapped before he turned back to the mortified girl. He passed them over, and Yuri quickly took them, refusing to look him in the eyes as she did or even as she turned and left.


End file.
